The Bladebreaker Who Stole My Heart
by Angel of hate
Summary: ReixKai What happens when someone wants to have Rei somewhere were no-one else can have him?
1. Part 1

Hi.It's mainly Rei's point of view.I don't own beyblade or the song heartbeat so don't flame me.It's a bit of yaohi so not suitable 4 the little kids out there.Don't 4get to R+R!!  
  
The Bladebreaker who stole my heart  
  
1.Stole Rei's pov  
  
Here I am just longing for you once again  
  
If your arms would only let me in  
  
You'd see the mess I'm in  
  
I have dreamed your heart will come and rescue me  
  
Oh baby set me free  
  
Only your love can win  
  
You are only a heartbeat away  
  
Baby and my love one day will find you it will remind you  
  
When it comes your way oh when it comes your way  
  
Here I am my heart in the palm of your hand  
  
Your every wish is my command  
  
Darling understand  
  
If I live a lie  
  
Then all my dreams are doomed to die  
  
Oh baby just let me try  
  
To have my heart's desire  
  
You are only a heartbeat away  
  
Baby and my love one day will find you it will remind you  
  
When it comes your way oh when it comes your way  
  
Ooh but my feelings are in vain  
  
Just like feelings they won't go away  
  
My love remains  
  
In my heart we'll always stay  
  
You are only a heartbeat away  
  
Baby and my love one day will find you it will remind you  
  
When it comes your way oh when it comes your way  
  
You are always in my heart to stay baby  
  
Love comes once in a lifetime  
  
I think it's high time  
  
Our hearts beat as one Our hearts beat as one  
  
Rei stared hard at the mirror in front of him.Thoughts ran through his head.Why Kai?He sighed then started to brush his hair.His eyes trailed down to the picture in front of him.It was a picture of the Bladebreakers and Kai.His face so perfect,his eyes so powerful.One of his stares could stop a herd of elephants.After he finished brushing his hair he binded it and put on his bandana.  
  
"REI!!Hurry up the bus will be here in a minute,"yelled Max.  
  
"Even Tyson's up..well barely but he is still up,"shouted Kenny.Geez for such a little guy he can sure shout.  
  
"Coming guys",Rei called back as he kicked his shoes on.He then raced downstaires.The Bladebreakers lived in one big complexe so they could train together all the time and always be in a team.  
  
"The bus is here",Kai said as he put the curtain back into place.  
  
"Here's your lunch boys.Hope you enjoy school!",Mr Dickeson said as he handed out backs.  
  
"Try not to eat it all on the way",Kai warned Tyson with a glare.Rei smiled to himself as he looked at Kai secretly.Perfect arms.They look so strong.I wish they could hold me.  
Here I am just longing for you once again  
  
If your arms would only let me in  
  
You'd see the mess I'm in  
  
"PPFFFFFFRRRRR!!!"Tyson blew a raseberry at Kai.  
  
"Come on let's go!"Max said as he pushed Tyson outside.  
  
"Bye boys"  
  
"Bye Mr Dickenson,"they all said as they lined up onto the bus. Max and Tyson and Kenny sat at the back so they could pull faces at the people behind.Kai sat at the front.  
  
"Mind if I sit next to you?"Rei asked Kai.He's so handsom so perfect.  
  
"If you must",Kai replied not even bothering to open his eyes.  
  
"Thanks",Rei said as he took his bag off and sat down.  
  
"Hm"was his only replie from the boy of his dreams.  
  
The one who stole his heart.  
  
Did u like that n_n If u didn't, tell me and tell me wot u want.Do u want Kai 2 like Rei??Ur choice.Bye!!!R+R!!! 


	2. Part 2

The Bladebreaker who stole my heart  
  
Angel-of-hate~I'm back!!Did u miss me??I'v bought some mates with me!!Come on in guys!  
  
Tala~I woundn't consider me as your mate.  
  
Max~Peace to the world!!! n_n  
  
Tala~Where is the rest of my team?  
  
Angel-of-hate~I saw a guy looking like he walked into a brick wall a few times.. Tala~That's Spencer!!!  
  
Angel-of-hate~But he will be here soon as I nicked his beyblade!! n_____n  
  
Tala~O.o U DID WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Angel-of-hate~But I planted it on Tyson!!  
  
Max~WHAT!!!!How can you do that to him where is he?WHERE IS TYSON?????  
  
Tyson~(Finishes pizza)What.What ave I dun?  
  
Spencer~ Angel-of-hate GIVE ME BACK MY BEYBLADE!!  
  
Tala AND Angel-of-hate~TYSON HAS IT! Tyson~(Looks through his pockets and finds it)What,this?  
  
Max~(Spencer starts walking towards Tyson)TYSON RRRRUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! (  
  
Max and Tyson start running with Spencer behind them)  
  
Angel-of-hate~HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Tala~(Whackes Angel-of-hate's head with frying pan)  
  
Angel-of-hate~X.X  
  
Tala~As she is knocked out let me tell u the rest of the story.With ME being the star!!!!Also Angel-of-hate doesn't own me or beyblade.And she would also like to thank ori-chen,Rei,Oliver, and Kai r da bomb and Darkness.But a special thanks to dark nyx for your help!!!!  
  
2.If your'll late your'll lose the date!! Guest starring Tala!!!  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
"What the-?"Tyson asked as he snapped out of sleep.  
  
"Tyson,as you were listerning can you tell me what we are talking about."the teacher asked.  
  
"Um...Floods?"Tyson guessed.  
  
"No we were talking about draughts.Stand outside and we will continue this lesson in detension".  
  
"What!I was nearly right!"Tyson argued.Max couldn't help but burst into giggles at this time.  
  
"And since you think it's so funny Max you can join him.Both of you out."the teacher said while pointing at the door.  
  
"Numbskulls,"Kai muttered under his breath.He throw a glare at Rei.  
  
"Don't you get sent out aswell."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK GIVES YOU THE PRIVILEGE TO TALK ASWELL KAI?"shouted the teacher with visble steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"Hmph"Kai replied leaning back but he lent a bit too far and ended up on the floor.All the class burst at laughing.I am so glad Tyson didn't see that or I wouldn't hear the end of that.He looked up at Rei.Rei wasn't laughing as he knew that would upset him even more.As he stood up he whispered to Rei.  
  
"Don't you dare tell Tyson or Max about this okey?"he growled.Rei nodded sensing that Kai's temper was about to explode.  
  
"Kai get out and I want to see you at detension aswell,"the teacher said.Why did I ever deserve this?she asked herself.  
  
"Everyone read chapter 2 and I'll be back in a minute."she said as she picked up the detension forms and left the classroom.  
  
"Pssst!Rei."Rei looked around trying to see who called him.  
  
"Rei over here."Rei looked to his left and saw Tala waving to him.  
  
"What do you want Tala?"Rei whispered.  
  
"Can I sit next to you??PLEASE!!!I'm begging you!"Tala pleaded.Rei smiled as he knew why Tala wanted to move.On one side of him was Emily and the other Mariah,each possevly cluching his arms.  
  
"Yeah sure,"Rei moved into Kai's space so Tala just had to swing in.  
  
"Thanks mate,"Tala whispered as he swung in.  
  
"OH NO!!I'V LOST TALA!!!"Mariah screamed as she looked for him.Tala sunk lower into his seat.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!WHO'S KIDNAPPED MY TALA!!!"Emily yelled as she stood up.But as she stood up so fast the desk fell over...with Mariah still in it.  
  
"EMILY YOU COW!!!BESIDES HE'S MINE!!"Mariah shriecked as she lept up.  
  
"TISN'T!"  
  
"TIS!"  
  
"TISN'T!"  
  
"TIS!"  
  
"TISN'T!"  
  
"TIS!"  
  
"TISN'T!"  
  
"TIS!"  
  
"GIRLS SHUT UP,PULL YOUR DESK UP AND SIT DOWN!"The teacher cried as she entered the room.As she tried to stride past the desk Emily acciently trod on her long green skirt and it came off!!Everyone bust out laughing as they saw her in her Marge Simpsons knickers!!  
  
"Who is responserble for this?"she asked as she pulled her skirt back on.She knew that she didn't look mencing as she was blushing red..bright red!!!!The bell rang ending the day.Kai,Max and Tyson strod in and stood by the teachers desk.  
  
"1 hour and sit down and write an essay on draughts."she mumbled with her head in her hands.  
  
"Class dismissed."she yelled.  
  
"Would you like to go to the ice-rink Rei as your team is staying?"Tala asked as he picked up his things.Rei looked at his team.He could tell Kenny was staying and doing stats so he nodded.  
  
"Yeah thanks."Rei said.He went to Kai.  
  
"I'm going ice-skating with Tala okey?"Rei asked his love.Much as he wanted to stay with him he knew he would get bored and end up with a detension his self so why not?  
  
"Whatever."Kai said as he started writing.  
  
"Lets go Rei!"Tala called as he headed out the door.  
  
"Bye guys!"he waved and ran after Tala with his hair bouncing.Kai watched them go.He knew Tala's game.Tala wanted Rei for himself.Not over my dead body Kai had said.Kai remembered the argument they had.  
  
~THE PAST~  
  
"Rei is mine."Tala said.  
  
"You look worse then Spencer."Kai had snorted.  
  
"At least I HAVE feelings.Your just a heartless bastard."  
  
"How come I feel for Rei then?"  
  
"You don't.You just want to make my life a misery!"Kai nodded.  
  
"Yes I do.Rei will be mine your'll see."after that Kai had walked off.  
  
"Yeah right!"Tala had called out.  
  
~THE PRESENT~  
  
"Have you ever skated before Rei?"Tala asked as they got their skates.  
  
"Yeah.I know a few tricks."Rei replied as he pulled his skates on.  
  
"I have a few tricks up my sleve aswell.One Kai will love.!"Tala mumbled and smiled.  
  
"What was that?"Rei asked as he pulled himself up with the help from the reiling.  
  
"Nothing.Lets go!"  
Tala~I am such a good writer!!!R+R for Angel-of-hate!!!If your helpful she will mention you!!!Bye!!! 


	3. Part 3

The Bladebreaker who stole my heart  
  
3.Tala's Trick  
  
Rei and Tala soon ajusted to ice-skating.As it was always being iced over the temperature was freezing.Rei had a scarve and a long white coat on.Oh,how Tala loved that coat on Rei.It stuck to all the right curves on him.The coat has silver tigers embroided up the sides.What Rei had forgotten was mittions.Matching ones that went with his coat.Tala wore a black scarve and a long black coat with mittions.His black coat hung off him perfectly.It had fur round the collar and round the bottom of the coat.He was extremly pleased with himself.He was with REI!Up yours!Your screwed Kai!Tala thought to himself.But there was one little promblem.Rei was naïve.Tala sometimes wished Rei would notic him a bit more.Not only that,Kai saw why more of Rei as they shared a room in the complex.He turned to Rei and relized his hands had gone blue.  
  
"Are your hands cold?"duh,stupid question!Well done Tala,he angerly thought to himself.  
  
"Yes a little,"Rei amitted.  
  
"Here you go then,"Tala said as he gave Rei his gloves.  
  
"Thanks Tala but what about your hands?"Rei asked as he held the gloves.  
  
"Don't worry!My hands are warm anothe."Tala reashored him.  
  
"Ok thanks again."Rei smiled as he put the gloves on.Tala,lost in thought,didn't notice the crack in the ice.The blade of his skate stuck and he started to fall forwards.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!"he screamed,and as he fell he pulled Rei with him.He closed his eyes as his back hit the ice.Tala slowly opened his eyes to find Rei straddling him.Rei blushed then burst out laughing with his hand behind his head.Tala laughed as he put ploped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"You okey?"Rei asked as his giggling subsided.Rei didn't get up,Tala noted.  
  
"Yeah.Sorry to pull you down like that."Tala replied smiling.  
  
"No prob!"Rei smiled brightly and pulled himself up,somewhat reluctantly,Tala also noted.Tala also pulled himself up.Tala looked at Rei and saw a chance.  
  
"You look like you have a scracth on your chin."Tala said cupping his hands round Rei's face.He stared into Rei's amber slits.He then pulled their lips together.Rei was stunned.He never knew or would have guessed Tala liked him in this way.He let Tala in his mouth.Tala started to explore Rei's mouth.He then put his arms round Rei's perfect hips.Then Kai entered Rei's mind.Rei pushed Tala away.He looked confused.Had he done something wrong?  
  
"I'm sorry but my heart belongs to someone else.I will go now."Tala just stared at him blankly.His hand snaked up to his lip.The sudden warmth in his hand proved to be his mittions.Tala saddess soon turned to pure anger.He relized Rei must love Kai.His face twisted into an evil smirk.He knew a way were no-one else would have Rei and how to stop Kai DEAD in his tracks.He started laughing like a maniac.The other skaters stayed out of his way as who knew what he would or could do.  
  
Every little word  
  
With every lesson learned  
  
I think I know why hearts are made of stone  
  
Every little pain  
  
Fans a bitter flame  
  
Nothing stops me loving you  
  
Can't you see that we belong  
  
Oh how I want it to be  
  
So tell me do you feel the way I feel  
  
Baby like the rose  
  
Oh darling you put colour into my life  
  
Baby take my heart forever  
  
Cause I don't wanna be afraid  
  
No no  
  
Turn another page  
  
The story will never fade  
  
Sleep with thoughts of you untill daylight  
  
'And when your far away  
  
Forever love will stay  
  
Keep this loving feeling deep inside  
  
Can't you see that we belong  
  
Oh how I want it to be  
  
So tell me do you feel the way I feel  
  
Cos you're the colour in my life  
  
Kai's view  
I laid my pen down.It was funny.I could wright songs and poems of love and trust and I had neither.I knew who I had writteren this for.Rei.I closed my journal and put it under my mattres.My life seemed so meaningless.I looked in the mirror.Many saw the face,but did they look into my soul.My soul yerned for love and trust.My iced heart and been broken and all by a simple crush.They say the mirror never lies.This one does.It shows the masked Kai.Not the Kai within.I felt my anger rise.This,this mask was all doings of my grandfather.I balled my fists.No longer could I see my own reflection.I saw my grandfathers.I punched the mirror.The pieces fell onto the ground.I saw my reflection break into millians pieces of glass.No longer could the mirror mock me. I fell to the ground sobbing.I didn't care that the glass shreddind my legs.I looked down.The glass was still showing me my mask.  
  
GO AWAY!!I screamed at my mind and punched the floor,tears rolling down my face.Soon the tears were mixed with blood and glass.I sat up and rubbed my face and my eyes.The blood smeared all other my face.I could feel it.No- longer were my triangles blue,they had turned red. I turned round and sat on my bed aware the blood trail followed me.I rolled up his trousers and began picking the glass out with my twezers.Each piece was thrown into the bin.My hands took longer.I then cleaned up all the glass from my cream carpet.The blood was smeared and stained.Reminding me of the tormenting mirror.Maby I am losing my mind,maby not.Was Rei keeping me sane or insane.I looked over onto Rei's bed.I pulled the tiger rug over the blood so Rei would not know.How can someone I care for so dearly give me so much pain and tearing up my mind.I fell back onto my pillow.My bandged fists were going red.The pain was all over me.Like someone was poking him forever with red hot metal.I wander if Rei would ever care if I died.No,he would go to Tala and they would be together.So this is the fact that's keeping me alive.A smile played on my lips.To win Rei from Tala.If I do then my life will mean something.  
  
Normal POv  
  
The door slammed shut behinde Rei.  
  
"Guys I'm back."Rei called out as he dropped his things in the box.He then found a sticky note with messy handwriting.  
  
Rei Sorry to leaf u wit Mr Sourpuss butt we hat 2 go cee The Revege Of The Darrk bladders. Wee wil bee bak act 10pm so don't pancake. Sighned  
  
Maxy Tyson + Kenny  
Rei smiled.  
  
"Kai you here?"Rei shouted up the staires.  
  
"Yeah.I'm in our room."Kai called back back.  
  
"I'll start making dinner."Rei said as he pulled on an abandeed apren.  
  
"I'll help"Kai called as he walked down the stairs.  
Angel-of-hate~KAI COOKING?!?!?!?! O.o Did I really put that?Oh well.R+R PLEASE!!! 


	4. Part 4

The Bladebreaker who stole my heart  
4.Blackout  
  
"I didn't now you could cook?"Rei said as he handed Kai a apren.Rei had a light blue one with white tiger strips up the side and Kai's was black with red flames up it.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me."Kai said as he wandered into the kitchen.'We would if you let your damn barriers down'Rei thought to himself as he followed Kai.Rei studyed Kai's walk.He sort of swung his hips in a suductive way,sending shivers down Rei's back.And Kai was the opnly person Rei knew that could make themselfs look sexy in a apren  
  
"Let's make a pasta dish!We haven't had pasta for ages!"Rei exclaimed as he open a pine cupboard in the white kitchen.Rei stood on his tiptoe and looked for the pasta.  
  
"It might have something to do that Tyson hates it so that means Max hates it aswell."Kai told Rei as he picked up some noodles.  
  
"But Tyson likes noodles and that's what we have instead of pasta."Kai said as he tossed the pacet between his hands.  
  
"Oh.ok."Rei sighed as he was really looking foreward to pasta.They both rolled up their sleeves and started looking for some things to go with it.  
  
"Found some beef."Rei said as he emerged from the fridge.Kai mumbled something as he searched through the cupboard next to Rei.The followed silence was broked as the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it...OW!"Rei cried out as he stood up and hit his head on the opened cupboard door.Kai burst out laughing.  
  
"Not funny."Rei mumbled while rubbing his head.He found the phone under the table.How it got there was a complete mystery to him.He fumbled with it till he got it to work.  
  
"Hello.The Bladebreakers complex and your with Rei"but what the answer was sent chills down his back.  
  
Tyson,Max and Kenny  
  
"Come on let us in please!!"Tyson pleaded to the ticketman.  
  
"Sorry but the film has started and no admission allowed."he said as if he was reading it out of his manul.Tyson sat down and sulked.  
  
"Come on Tyson.Lets go back."Kenny told him as Max lifted Tyson up.  
  
"Come on buddy.We will go back and.....do prank calls!!!!"Max suggested brightly.  
  
"YEAH!!"Tyson jumped up and held up 3 fingers.  
  
"Three...Two..One...LET IT RIP!!!"Tyson charged off with Max and Kenny not far behind.  
  
Rei and Kai  
  
"W-W-Who are you?"whispered Rei.There was no voice,only funeral music playing.Kai stepped out the kitchen to see Rei shaking.  
  
"What's wrong?"Kai asked.Rei turned to face him and beconed him over.Rei put the phone in between them so they could both here.Kai had gone a pale colour.Finally a voice rung out.  
  
"Here it Rei?It's you and your loves death song!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"horrible,evil laughter rang in both their ears.The voice then said Rei's and Kai's worst fears.  
  
"I'm right with you.You and Kai are in aprens.Your both sharing the phone!!I can see you!!HAHAHAHAHAH-"the phone went dead.  
  
"I'll ring the police,you lock the doors,windows and pull the curtains."Kai tried to say camly but even he was scared.Rei ran off to do this while Kai punched in 911.He lifted the phone to his ear.But nothing happened.The phone was dead.Rei ran back to say he had finished.  
  
"The phones dead."Kai said as he put the phone down.  
  
"What else could happen?"Rei wailed.The lights started to flikker.  
  
"No!"Kai called out.The lights went out plunging the house into darkness.The room then lit up with light as lightning and thunder was over head.Rain started falling.Rei was petrified.He didn't care what Kai would say,he still clung onto him like a baby.  
  
"Kai?"Rei whimpered.  
  
"Hold my hand."Kai ordered Rei.He knew that this way they wouldn't get split up and also he got to hold REI KONS hand!!He also had Rei clung onto his chest!Stick that up your butt and smoke it Tala!  
  
"What?"Rei stuttered.He was glad for the seconde that is was pitch black so Kai couldn't see him blush.  
  
"Hold my hand so we don't get split up in the dark.Just follow me okey?"Kai said as he felt and smelt his way back into the kitchen so they could find some candles.After Kai had ransacked every draw in there he finally found 4 candles with a lighter.  
  
"Rei,put your hand on my back so I can light the candle.Rei nodded and put his hand on Kai's back.How he managed to not caress his back was beyond himself. Soon a candle burst into an orangy flame.Just like Rei's eyes,beautiful yet not to be messed with.Who said you can't play with fire?He thought to himself and since it was dark he allowed a smile to grace his lips.He put the candle in a small 4 candle stick holder.Once he got that in he used the flame to light the other three candles.Once they were all in he stepped back.The candle stick looked like something out of medievil times.Slowly he took off his apren.  
  
"Give me your apren."he said as he placed his on a hook shaped like a duck(Tyson chose it believe it or not!!).  
  
"I,I can't get it off.My hands are too shaky" he amitted to Kai.  
  
"Stand still."Kai warned Rei before tackling the knot.  
  
"Why are you so shaky Rei?"Kai asked even though he already knew.He needed to talk to Rei to keep himself strong.  
  
"HMMM!Maby it has something to do with someone who can see our every move and has threated to kill me and the one I love!"Rei's voice went high pitched near the end.  
  
"How do you make such big knots?"Kai asked,changing the subject and figured he would have to undo the bit behind the knot.His hands unknownly rubbed Rei's back as Kai tried to undo the mess of string that Rei had called a knot.Rei was in heaven.It took all of him not to purr.He closed his eyes and tried to think about something else but Kai was rubbing his G- spot.He opened his eyes as he felt the apren go limp.  
  
"There you go Rei.Lift your hands up."Rei did what he was told as Kai took off his apren.  
  
"Thanks a lot Kai."Rei whispered as Kai hung his apren up on the stupid duck hook(Rei had said he liked it so not to hurt Tyson's feelings).Kai held Rei's hand again,picked up the candle stick and moved back to the living room.He knew there was no reason to still hold Rei's hand but Rei hadn't complained and it felt like Rei was his koi.He set the candle stick holder in the middle of the floor and sat next to it.Rei sat oppasit him.Rei was dreaming,Kai could tell by his eyes.Rei was picturing what he would have done to Kai if the death thing didn't happen but the black out did.  
  
"Kai?"Rei snapped out of thought and snapped Kai out to.  
  
"Hm""What do we do now?"  
  
"Well,I would say get out the house but then we would be sitting ducks out there for that bitch.."  
  
Both went back to their thoughts when another thing bought them back to reality.A crash sounded from upstairs.They could hear footsteps.  
  
"And by the sounds of it he is in the house now."Kai stated as he and Rei lept silently to their feet.  
  
"But how did he get in?"he asked as he picked up the candles.Rei swore.  
  
"The attic window."  
  
Tyson,Max and Kenny  
  
They had walked to the house before they relized something was wrong.It was the only house all dark.  
  
"The house has no lights on."Max said stating the obivous.  
  
"Maby they went to bed early or the power generater cut off?"Tyson suggested.They still stood outside the complex.Tyson looked up and saw a figure in the attic.  
  
"Maby Rei or Kai are fixing the generater?"Kenny said as he followed Tyson's stare.Tyson started jumping up and down shouting  
  
"REI,KAI ITS ME TYSON!!"The attic window pulled open and someone who wasn't Rei or Kai poked their head out with a black object.Kenny and Max instantly dived to the ground knowing it wasn't Rei or Kai and the person had a gun.  
  
"TTTTTTTYYYYYYYSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!"Max shouted but the warning sounded too late.A bang rang out through the night.The bullet tore through the dark and hit him.Tyson stepped back and put his hand to his heart.He thought of Max and how he never had confessed his true feelings.Maby I didn't get hit.I feel no pain?He slowly took his hand away and saw blood...HIS blood.He had been hit.His yellow neon t-shirt drowned in a sea of blood.He feel to his knees and muttered.  
  
"Max,I'm gunna die."and with that fainted.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOO!!"Max shouted with rivers of tears falling on his face.He ran over to Tyson and lifted his head onto his lap.Max lovenly stroked his hairwhile whispering loving things,his tears mixing with Tyson's blood.As they were both not paying attension to the door,another two figures slipped to the doorway.Kenny looked up and he relized who the person was.  
  
"It can't be-"  
  
Kai and Rei  
  
"Did you hear that?"Rei cried as he ran to Kai and tried to borrow into Kai's warm chest.Kai had started shaking and his mouth was slightly opened in fear and shock.He hugged Rei back and placed his head on Rei's soft silky hair.  
  
"It was a gun shot.It came from the attic."Kai whispered to his trembling love.  
  
"We must get out the house."Rei said not moving.  
  
"No,I have a feeling someone is out there."Rei whimpered and cluched Kai tighter.Kai placed a butterfly kiss on Rei's head.  
  
"So it begins.The game of cat and mouse."Kai looked Rei into his watery eyes.  
  
"With our lives at stake."They both gasped when they heard the door come into contact with something.  
  
"Their trying tio break down the door!" 


	5. Part 5

The Bladebreaker who stole my heart  
  
Angel-of-hate~From all of your reviews you don't want Tyson to die?Okey if that's what you want!And most of you have had a guess who the intruder is in the attic!But what about the ones at the door??Who is trying to break the door down????WHO IS WHAT???Sorry about that got a bit carried away!But I dunno if I will tell you how is in the attic and at the door?HHHHHHMMMMMMMM.I'll see how mean I'm feeling!  
  
5.The great cat and mouse game  
  
"Tyson,wake up buddy!"Max tried to coax Tyson awake in the hospital.Max tears have been all but spent.He stared down at what he considered his clostest and bestes friend.Kenny opened the door while balancing pizza in one hand.  
  
"Here you go Max.But I thought you weren't hungrey?"Kenny asked as he sat down on a tall chair.Kenny hated hospitals.He looked sadly at the machines hooked up to Tyson and the heart moniter and life support.Tyson's bedsheet was soaked with blood.Luckly the nurses and docters removed the bullet pretty fast.They said the shooter was very skilled and had done a clean shot.That worried Max even more.Kenny thought back to it.  
  
The Past  
  
Max was staring at the cold floor, his tears making a puddle.He swung his legs sadly.Kenny wished he could help but he knew nothing he would say bring Max out of his hole of despaire.A nurse with brown hair pulled back into a tightpony tail stepped out.Kenny and Max instantly reconised her from the room Tyson had been taked to.  
  
"Max and Kenny?"her voice rang out.Max jumped to his feet.  
  
"Yes?How is he?"Max asked softly as he whiped away his tears.She put on a fresh smile.  
  
"The bullet has been removed.The shooter was very skilled as the bullet went straight.You can come in but don't worry about the machines."she said as she led them to the room.  
  
"I will leave you with your friend."the nurse said after she pointed them to seats and took some readings.  
  
"Rei,Kai,they're still in the house."Max whispered to Kenny as not to disturb Tyson.  
  
"Kai and Rei will get out.They are smart and Kai will look after Rei."Kenny forced a smile.He knew Kai and Rei were in trouble but he didn't want to add another burden to Max's shoulders.Max suddenly had an idea how to revive Tyson from his deep slumber.  
  
"Kenny,can you get me a large pizza with all the toppings?"Max asked.Kenny was confused.How could Max think of his stomach in a time like this?  
  
"Sure Max."Kenny said as he fechted the pizza wondering how he got talked into it.  
  
The Present  
  
Max lifted up a slice of pizza.He wriggled it under Tyson's nose.Kenny laughed.Now this was Max's plan!  
  
"Uh-OW my chest!PIZZA!!"Tyson woke up slowly to two delicous sights.Pizza and Max.  
  
"Max dropped the slice on Tyson and hugged his gingerly as not to cause him any more pain.  
  
"Tyson your awake!"Max cried out.  
  
"I'M NOT DEAD YES!!GO ME!"Tyson tried to punch the air but got tangled up in all the wires.He gave them a sharp tug to unleash himself.Unfortunatly it was abit too sharp and bought the whole lot of machinery down,pulling Tyson into Max's arms and he went flying.Max and Tyson blushed,happily.Kenny sighed and picked up the machinery while Tyson and Max kept staring into each others eyes.  
  
Rei and Kai  
  
"Come on!"Kai urged Rei's legs into action as he pulled them to the bottom of the staires.  
  
"The door won't take much more."Kai whispered as he looked up the staires.Rei opened his mouth but Kai placed a finger on it telling him to shut up.He pulled his finger away and sucked it,he then put out the candles. He closed his eyes and listered.The intruder would make one hell of a racket to get out of the attic as the steel steps came down with the hatch,and they creaked a lot aswell.Kai turned to Rei who's mouth was slightly opened and his eyes wide in fear.'Don't kiss him,it's neither time or place, Don't kiss him,it's neither time or place,oh hell with this.'Kai pulled Rei into a hug.And whispered to him so close to Rei's ear,Rei could feel the heat of his husky voice.  
  
"The complex has four floors.The attic on the fourth.There is 5 rooms on each floor.That means we need to get into our room with is one the second floor.But we have to go silently or else the intruder up there will instantly come to the second floor.Now once we get into our room,we will have to jump onto the ground and run into the forest.We can easily lose them there.We will make our way to town and check in for the night in different names.That way if they do come to the hotel they can't find us."Kai finshed whispering his plan.  
  
"Why don't we just go out the back door?"Rei asked looking up into Kai's eyes.Kai played with Rei's hair as he spoke.  
  
"First Tyson has the key and second if we break it down the intruder will just shoot us out of the window."Rei smiled  
  
"I just remembered something.Under my bed is a loaded gun.Li gave it to me when I still lived in the village.I keep it in the bottom of my suitcase in case I need it."Kai tried not to laugh but as Rei was on his chest so he felt Kai's chest went up and down faster.  
  
"Whats so funny?"Rei growled.  
  
"Why you didn't bring this up before-"He was cut short by the door being broken down.  
  
"Follow me!"Kai said lowly as he raced up the staires silently as he could without tripping.The voices were getting closer.Rei was behind him as they got to the first floor.The attic hatch opened and the figure tried to get down without a sound.Unfortunatly the steel stairs creaked like mary hell.Kai froze in in his steps.Rei came to his side.  
  
"Whats wrong?"Rei barly whispered.  
  
"The intruder is on the third floor.They heard faint footsteps.They waited till they heard a voice.  
  
"They're not down here."Rei gasped."That's Steve from the All-Starz!"Kai nodded and kept listerning as he knew even Steve wasn't stupid another to talk to himself.  
  
"Well done boy genisous.They must be upstairs."Kai turned and looked at Rei and mouthed 'Eddy'.They both hitched their breathes as someone put a foot on the first step.Kai and Rei's hearts were racing.Rei felt sick with nerves.  
  
"Wait Steve!We have to hear from Boris before we go up."They both hearda grunt and the step go as the foot fell back on the floor.They both silently jogged to the the next set of steps.They both had thoughts running through their head like a train.Why the All-starz?Why are they with Boris?  
  
"Well boys."They both stopped thinking someone was talking to them.  
  
"I have left Michael outside to watch.."  
  
"He has shot Tyson Sir."Eddy said.  
  
"He proberly had a good reason.I trust him more then you and your team."  
  
"But Sir!It's not our fault Emily didn't want the power."Steve argued.  
  
"Stop arguing and go upstaires and find them!"Boris ordered.  
  
"SIR!"they chanted and ran up the stairs.Kai ran up the rest of the stairs with Rei behind.They reached the seconde floor.They both sighed and ran into their room.Kai pushed Rei in and locked the door.  
  
"I'm glad we made it!"Rei said and switched on the light.Kai quickly flicked it back off again.  
  
"You fool!What if they saw that?Get the gun and lets go!"Kai ordered as he got to the window.He opened it and heard Micheal shout  
  
"Light on the seconde floor!"  
  
Tyson,Max and Kenny  
  
"We have to get to Kai and Rei!"Tyson cried as he tried to stand up.But darkness overswept him and he fainted again.Max put Tyson back to bed and pulled up the covers.He looked at Kenny with watery eyes.  
  
"Rei,Kai they need our help!"  
  
"Yes Max but you saw how good that shooter was."Kenny stated.  
  
"But- "  
  
"Okey.Tell you what.I'll go to the police and sort it out while you look after Tyson"He turned to the door.A pair of eyes lit up and shut the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?"Kenny cried while Max covered Tyson. 


	6. Part 6

The Bladebreaker who stole my heart  
6.You're a fallen angel  
  
Rei and Kai  
  
Kai swore as he closed the curtains.He turned to look at Rei.  
  
"Well?How's the gun?"Rei lifted his head from his big suitcase.  
  
"Looks fine."Rei said as he carelessly throw it to Kai.Kai caught it swiftly and ran his fingers over it.A smile graced Kai's lips.Rei stared,unsure of Kai.Rei had a feeling something wasn't right.Kai slowly lifted the gun and pointed it to Rei.Rei put his hands up.  
  
"Kai?"He watched as Kai's hand tighted around the gun and his finger pull the trigger back.  
  
Tyson,Max and Kenny  
  
"Emily?What are you doing here?"Kenny asked as he tried to calm down his racing heart.  
  
"I'm here to warn you."Emily said as she stepped foreward into the light.  
  
"Huh?About what?"Tyson asked as he plonked himself down back on his bed.  
  
"For starters I know who shot you."Emily said in her annoying I- know- everything voice.  
  
"Who?"they all chorased.  
  
"Tala.I don't know why he shot you but there's more.He is madly in love with Rei.And ever since Rei said no,well,Tala has relized he loves Kai_"  
  
"OH MY GOD!REI FANCIES KAI???TALA FANCYS REI??TALA WAS THE ONE WHO SHOT ME!!!WHAT A SON OF A-"Max quickly covered Tysons mouth up and beckoned for Emily to continue.  
  
"As I was saying Tala has found a way to keep Rei for himself.He will kill Rei and himself so no-one but himself will have him.Not only that my team has got mixed into this as they have all been givern dark bitbeasts."  
  
Emily let a tear escape as she bowed her head.There was a silence as everyone got to terms with what Emily had told them.  
  
"So,they are going to kill Rei tonight?"Max said slowly as he gripped the sheets.  
  
"Yes."Emily anserwed simply.  
  
"What are we waiting for?We must go and help Rei and Kai!"  
  
Tyson cried out as he jumped out of bed.  
  
"No Tyson.You saw what a good shooter Tala is.If he shot you once he can shoot you again,That's why I'm here.To stop you getting yourself killed."Emily's voice rose in pitch as she explained it to Tyson.  
  
"But we can't just leave them there.Rei is my friend and Kai,well,is,ah,our leader!"Max spoke for the first time since Emily entered.  
  
"But listern to me Tyson.Kai won't let Rei down.Trust me.He will save Rei in no time."  
  
Rei and Kai  
  
Kai pulled back the trigger.Rei closed his eyes and waited for the bullet.It never came.All he could hear was Kai laughing.  
  
"Whats so funny?"Rei demanded as he opened his eyes.He looked at the gun which had a flag outside it with the words BANG!writtern on there.  
  
"I could tell it was a toy by feeling it."Kai explained as his giggling slowed down.All Rei could do was fume with steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"You look cute when your angry!"Kai laughed then stopped.Had he really said that out load.  
  
"W- what did you say?"  
  
"Um"Kai knew he had to tell Rei but was saved by the banging on the door.  
  
"Come out Rei!"a horrible hight pitched voice taunted him from the keyhole.  
  
"Not on the hairs on his chinny chin chin chin!"Kai cried as he grabbed Rei and pulled them both out the open window.Luckly they landed on grass.  
  
"COME ON!"Kai yelled as he grabbed Rei's hand and tore off into the forest.Soon he heard a weird noise.He glanced over and saw Rei laughing.  
  
"What?"Kai asked as he quickly twisted to miss an on coming tree.  
  
"You said not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin!"Rei giggled.Kai smiled relizing it.If he wasn't running for his life he would have taken some time to look at how the moonlight lit up the green trees who were useally bathed in darkness and with shadow.Soon they came to the edge of the city.There was a shabby looking hotel called The old tar.Kai looked up to see the G and S missing from the sign. He sighed and heard Rei mumble  
  
"The old tar?What name is that?"Kai smiled as when Rei was thinking or confused he looked so beautiful.Like a fallen angel.  
  
"Come on Rei.Let's get booked in and get some sleep."Kai by now had gotten so tired with this stranger in the dark nonsence he couldn't be bothered to wear his mask.They both entered and even Rei had a look of disgust on his face.The carpet was red or so he could tell as it was worn through.The walls had horrible striped wallpaper that seemed attracted to the floor.The desk had a dirty bell with a sleeping man beside it.Kai who by now was really tired hammered his fist on the bell with woke the poor man with a start.  
  
"I'm here I'm awake...OW my ears!!"the man mouned as he cluched his ears.  
  
"Have you a spare room for the night?"Kai asked loadly hoping it would cause the man more pain.To his luck it did.  
  
"Can you please keep it down.Ever heard the saying respect your elders?"the man asked as he gave Kai a dirty look.Kai,unfazed by his look answered,  
  
"Well,I must give you extrea,extrea respect then."The man just glared and said  
  
"Yes we do have a spare room."he pulled out a book.  
  
"What is you and your friends names?"the man licked the end of a pen and looked up.  
  
"I'm..Ti Chow and this is my brother .....Oli."  
  
Kai hoped the man wouldn't notic how worried he was.  
  
"Okey.Here's your key.Top of the stairs.40 okey?Now you can leave me in peace."the man handed over the keys and fell back to sleep.Soon they came to their room.The door was dark,stained pine.It took both Rei and Kai to pull out the key in the door as it had decided to wedge it self in the keyhole.They both stumbled in and groaned.There was one single bed.Kai was having thoughts about it till Rei poked him in the side.  
  
"What?"Kai asked as he recovered from his dreaming.  
  
"What side do you want?"Rei asked as he looked at the bed.  
  
"I dunno.Don't mind."Rei sunndenly thought of something.My life is on the line.If I die I will die unhappy knowing my true feelings will never be out in the open.If I tell him I will die happy.Even if he turns me down at least I will die with a smile.But how do I tell him?  
  
"Earth to Rei!Anyone in there?"Kai asked laughing as he waved his hand in front of Rei's face.Then as quick as lightning Rei grabbed his hand.He pulled so Kai was practilly on him.Kai's smell,breathing and heat was driving him wild.Soon he closed the distance between them and kissed him.Kai was in shock.At last!He could tell he surprised Rei as he pushed his tongue into Rei's mouth,wrapping his arms round Rei's oh so perfect hips.They soon stopped for air.They stared at each over while panting.They could both see the lust in each overs eyes.lKai pulled Rei on top of him as he fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
Rei awoke naked in Kai's arms.He was very sore and very happy.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I love you and to me you are a fallen angel."Kai smiled as he pulled Rei into a hug.  
  
"I love you to Kai-koi."Rei smiled,kissed Kai and fell back into peaceful slumber.  
  
Kai's dream  
  
"Rei?"Kai cried out in the dark.The dark had covered him and had caused him to shiver.Also it might not of helped that he was naked.Crying outfor his lover was the only thing he could think of.Suddenly he heard funeral music faintly.Soon it got loader and loader.Then he heard laughing.The horrible voice chanted  
  
"Kai's lover will die tonight the night!"He spun round and came face to face with Tala.Tala smiled and chanted  
  
"Kai's lover will die tonight the night!".  
  
"No!Go away!"Kai cried oput as tears poured down his face.He turned around again and collided with a box.No,this wasn't a box,it was a coffin.Kai looked in it and saw the body of the one thing he dreaded.Rei was in the coffin with a white lilly clasped in his hands.His eyes shut,he looked like he was sleeping.Kai striked his face and pulled back his hand.It was cold as ice.  
  
"Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!"Kai cried and collasped into the darkness.  
  
Back to normal  
  
"Rei!"he cried out as he sat up.He was covered in sweat.He looked to his side.Rei was gone.Kai quickly flicked the switch and saw a note lying on the pillow.He read it slowly.  
  
"Rei."he gasped as he again read the note. 


	7. Part 7

The Bladebreaker who stole my heart  
Disclaimer~I do not own Beyblade or Stole by Kelly Rowland.  
  
7.Times running out  
  
'Why?When?How?I had the key?'Kai thought to himself as he ran round the room yanking on his clothes which had come,well ripped,off his body during the night.He stopped and smiled at the fond memory.His first night with a guy.Well,acturly,a first night with anyone.He also had been careful to find the one person who he loved hard another,to take away his virginaty.He stopped and looked in the mirror.His hair was messed up,and his buttons on his shirt didn't seem to go in the right holes.He quickly tided himself up and looked at the clock.It read 3am.He read the note again.At the top was a picture of a skull and crossbones.The letter had spots of blood on it.He started to read it.  
  
Hi Kai.Remember me?I didn't think so.And to think I am in the same class as you.Well,you did't believe I would get Rei did you?Well I have now.You may have tainted him last night,but I will taint him with his and my blood.Do you think I'm mad?Yes I am..mad about Rei.And if I can't have him no-one can!!!Heard the wedding vows,till death do we part?Me and Rei will take those vows,but,I have added a new one.We shant part after death.No,no,no!!Once I have killed him,I will drink his gushing fluids and depart with him!!!!WE SHALL BE ONE!Have you guessed whom I am?I am the shooter of Tyson,I am the bringer of death and the ender of foolish love.I AM TALA!!!  
  
Kai simply stared at the letter letting the note seap into his mind.A bang at the door bought him out of his trance.  
  
"Just a minute."Kai called as he slipped a knife into his pocket.He slipped to the door quietly as the person on the other side would be surprised.He remembered his grandfathers words.'Surprise is the key to any attack.'But then again he was talking about beyblading.He flung open the door and jumped out.His eyes darted around till it rested on a tramp boy.Kai sighed relief but didn't let his guard down.  
  
"What do you want peasant boy?"Kai growled as he was not in the mood to give him something.A smile crept on the boys face.  
  
"What I have to tell means a lot to you.Something about a certain chinese boy."the boys eyes flashed.He watched as Kai shook his head and looked down at him.  
  
"What do you want in exchange for this information?"Kai asked suspecting money or food.But what the boy said shocked him.  
  
"May you please autograph my beyblade?"the boy asked as he held out his lame excuse of a beyblade.The boy then pulled out a red pen.  
  
"Sure thing kid.Are you good at beyblading?"Kai asked as he kneeled on one knee as he wrote on the beyblade.  
  
"Uh ha.I figured I would be even better with your autograph on there.I really think you are the best Bladebreaker out there."  
  
"Ha.Yeah,more like the stroppest!"Tyson said as he hobbled to Kai followed by Max and Emily.  
  
"Oh wow!!Can I have all of your autographs!!"the kid cried as he ran to Max.Max laughed and pulled out a green pen.Kai smiled and looked at Tyson.  
  
"You should be in hospital Tyson."Kai said as he crossed his arms.The kid ran back to Kai after collecting his hero's signings.  
  
"Yeah..but I wanted to help you to get Rei back.He is our friend and our fellow blader.To you on the other hand he is your lover!!"Tyson laughed.Kai stared.How did they know? "You see,this kid is full of information!"Max smiled extending his arm out the boy.  
  
"Oh yeah.Anyway Kai.I know where Tala has taken Rei.He has taken him to the Abbey.I know what room it is so follow me!"the boy said and without any warning ran down the stairs.Kai and Emily ran after them.Max started running then stopped.He turned to see Tyson whip out his cell phone.  
  
"Go on ahead Maxy.Be careful!"Tyson said as he punched numbers in.  
  
"Tyson?"Max asked.This was not like him at all.Since when did Tyson wanna miss out in the action.  
  
"Don't worry Maxy.I have a plan!"Tyson said proudly as he held the phone to his.Max smiled,flashed him the victory sign and ran off after Kai,Emily and the strange boy. The day was young,fresh and crisp.The dew on the grass shone like diamands.Kai glanced at the natraul beauty as he ran after the boy.He had learned that the boy was called Tye.The boy wore a brown cap,a brow jumper,a black waistcoat with patches and dark green trousers.He had long,brown hair that was tied in a plait that hung onto his back.Soon they stopped in front of the tall,dark abbey.  
  
"So.. this.... is.... where... Tala.... Is.... keeping.... Rei?"Kai gasped as he bent down for a few breathers.Soon Max and Emily had joined them.  
  
"Let's go!"Tye cried out as he jogged to the fence.They soon followed.  
  
"How are we gunna get in with the gate shut?"Emily asked as she stared at it.  
  
"Simple.We climb over it!"Tye said cheerfully as he started to the climb the Iron Giant.Kai just shrugged his shoulders and followed Tye's lead.  
  
"Are you coming Max,Emily?"Kai yelled as he swung himself to the other side and started climbing down.Max took a deep breath and started climbing.  
  
"Coming Kai."Max said through gritted teeth as he refused to look down.Emily stared up and was about to say something when a figure grabbed hold of her.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!"Emily screamed as she struggled.Max stopped and looked down at her.  
  
"GO ON MAX!!!SAVE REI!"she cried as the guards took her away.  
  
"EMILY!"Max yelled as he jumped into the Abbey's grounds.Soon a red siren went off.Kai looked at Tye with a paincked look.  
  
"Don't worry!Follow me!I now a way to get in!"Tye took off towards the Abbey.  
  
"Why can't you at least warn us when you start running!"Max complained as he pushed his legs back into running.Tye lead them to an ally way.It was so narrow they had to walk into it sideways.  
  
"Here's Tala's room.He will be in the room on the left.When you go in you will see the door.It's red."Tye instructed them as he pulled out some bricks.  
  
"Climb on these.I will keep the guards busy after you get inside.Try to come out the same way."Tye smiled and moved so Kai and Max could get to the bricks.Kai saw Max look uneasy.  
  
"I'm not trying to sound mean,but no-one asked you to come.You can go now."Kai whispered as he stood on the pile of bricks.  
  
"I'm coming with you.We have to save Rei!"Max whispered back as he waited for Kai to go through the window.Kai looked around as his eyes got used to the dark.No-one was here.That was good and he could see the red door.He stuck his head back out the window to tell Max it was safe.Soon they were both in Tala's room.  
  
"There's the door.Let's go."Kai whispered as he tiptoed to the door.He put his hand in his pocket and drew out the knife.Slowly he placed his hand on the handle as if a single touch would give them away.Slowly he turned the handle and went in.He took a step and drew back his foot.He had trodden on something wet and sticky.He turned to see if Max was okey.He turned back and saw a single candle lit in the darkness.The holder of the candle was Tala.An evil,twisted grin came onto his face.  
  
"Good evening Kai."Tala laughed.Kai clenched his fists and took a step forward.  
  
"Tala,where's Rei?"Kaispat out with so much venom,Max stopped breathing.But only for a little while as he felt his lungs were going to go bang.  
  
"If you really want to see him.."Tala said and he placed the candle down.Kai listerened to his footsteps.They stopped as he flicked on the lights.Kai screamed.He had been standing in blood!He looked around the cell and saw a body covered in blood on a coffin.  
  
"NO!"Kai cried and ran to the body.As he got nearer he could see Rei's black hair matted in blood.He ran and kneeled by it,taking Rei's hand in his own.He could feel a smalll beat of a pulse.He shook Rei's shoulders.  
  
"Rei!Rei!It's me,Kai!"Kai watched as his tears fell onto Rei's face.He bowed his head.  
  
"K-Kai?"Rei whispered.Kai looked up and stared into the half closed eyes of his beloved.  
  
"Yes it is me."Kai smiled.He knew Rei was near death so he tried to make Rei happy.  
  
"I never got to say."he started coughing blood.Kai's smile weakened.He brushed a hair off Rei's bloodstained face.Rei stopped coughing and whispered,  
  
"I love you Kai."With his final mission done Rei started to welcome the darkness.  
  
"I love you too Rei Kon."Kai sobbed feeling Rei's pulse leave.His tears flowed out more as he rest his head on Rei's unmoving chest.He remembered the other night when Rei was laughing,smiling, breathing.He heard someone else enter the room.He turned to see police cops arrest Tala and take him away.Kai looked back at Rei and kissed him for the last time.He felt a hand on his shoulder.He looked up to see Kenny with tears flowing like his own.Tyson and Max were comforting each other while Mr Dickenson whiped his eyes with a hanky.  
  
"Come on boys.Kai,you can stay here for a bit while we talk to the officers."Mr Dickenson said as he ushered everyone out.Kai smiled knowing Mr Dickenson had done this so he could be alone with Rei. He looked back and saw he had made a tear stain on Rei's blood stained chinese top.He remembered a song and sung it to Rei as he cried.  
  
He was always such a nice boy  
  
The quiet one  
  
With good intentions  
  
He was down for his dream Respectful to his team  
  
A good boy  
  
But good don't get attention  
  
One kid with a promise  
  
The greatest blader in school  
  
He's not a fool  
  
Reading books about blades and smart stuff  
  
It's not enough, no  
  
Cause smart about blades don't make you cool, whoa  
  
He's not invisible anymore  
  
With his Father's launcher and a broken ripcord  
  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
  
He's all over primetime news  
  
Rei's got the same size eyes  
  
As a pussy cat  
  
He put his fingers on his launcher  
  
At The World Championship Show  
  
He coulda been a blader star  
  
Never got the chance to go that far  
  
His life was stole  
  
Now we'll never know  
  
No no no no oh  
  
They were crying to the camera  
  
Said he always fitted in  
  
He was welcomed  
  
He showed up the battles  
  
We was hanging in  
  
He helped those with blades  
  
Helping them round round  
  
Now I wish I woulda talked to him  
  
Gave him the chance to know  
  
Not turn away  
  
If I woulda been the one to tell him my feelings  
  
He might have stayed at home with me  
  
Playing beyblading with his team  
  
He's with a winning team With his baggy pants and his blade in tact  
  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
  
Everybody knows his name  
  
Rei's got the same size eyes(Oh)  
  
As a pussy cat  
  
He put his fingers on the launcher (Ooh)  
  
At The World Championship Show  
  
He coulda been a blading star (He coulda been a blading star, oh)  
  
Never got the chance to go that far  
  
His life was stole  
  
Now we'll never know  
  
(Now we'll never know, oh)  
  
Rei was always getting wins from any battling dish(battling dish)  
  
He had a match with the Demolition Boys  
  
Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)  
  
Now we're never gonna see him blade  
  
Drigger flying high as Rei can  
  
His life was stole (Stole)  
  
Oh now we'll never know  
  
Now we'll never never never know  
  
Mmm now we'll never never never never know  
  
Stole (Stole)  
  
Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Rei's got the same size eyes(Same size eyes)  
  
As a pussy cat(Oh)  
  
He put his fingers on the launcher  
  
At The World Chapionship Show (He was gonna be a star)  
  
He coulda been a blader star (Oh no)  
  
Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)  
  
His life was stole (Stole, stole)  
  
Oh now we'll never know  
  
(Now we'll never never know, no)  
  
Rei was always getting wins from any battling dish(He had game, oh)  
  
He had a match with the Demolition Boys  
  
Couldn't wait for Saturday  
  
Now we're never gonna see him blade (Never see him)  
  
Drigger flying high as Rei can  
  
His life was stole (Stole, oh)  
  
Oh now we'll never know  
  
(Now we'll never never know)  
  
Oh no no no  
  
Yeah Rei's live were stole  
  
He heard a slow beat of clapping as he finished.He turned round to see Tyson.He walked over to Kai.  
  
"That was a lovely song.I'm sure Rei would have loved it."Tyson said as he rested his hand on Kai's shoulder.Kai looked up at Tyson,his top covered in blood.  
  
"Tyson,Rei's dead."Kai cracked into tears and clung onto Tyson for support.Tyson hugged him back as his tears returned.  
  
"I know Kai,I know."Tyson closed his eyes as more tears fell.Tyson picked up Kai so he was on his feet.  
  
"The officers want to look over the body.We will get it back so we can bury him in eternal peace."Tyson hugged Kai again.Kai hugged back crying harder as his chest heaved with his rugged breath.  
  
"Come on."Tyson started walking towards the door.Kai took a look at Rei and remembered something. He went back to Rei and took out Drigger.He had a feeling the clothes might not be returned so he would put it in the coffin.He looked out the only windowtears rolling down his round face,light spilled into the room.The light finally rested on Rei,making him glow like a angel.  
  
"Goodbye,fallen angel."Kai whispered and followed Tyson out. 


	8. Part 8

The Funeral  
  
Kai stared at the sky,his eyes blank and emoinless.He would have cried,but his tears had all been spent.He kept re-thinking Rei's dead body,Tala's laugh.Night and day they would haunt him.It had been 2 days ago since he last saw Rei's face.But he will see it again as he had asked for an open coffin.They had promised to clean him up.He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.He remembered his arm and removed the bandages.He could still see the scars.What was the point of living?Rei had been the only reason for his life.Now he was gone,his life had left him too.He reached into his draw and pulled out a blade.He ran his finger over it to see if it was still sharp.A bit blunt but still sharp another to rip his pale skin.His train of thoughts stopped as someone knocked on his door.They then tried the handle,but found it was locked.  
  
"Kai?It's time."Kai reconised the voice.It belonged to Tyson.Then something inside him snapped.All the anger and insanity he felt had taken over.  
  
"I'm not coming.I'm joining him!"Kai yelled and started to press the blade against his wrist.They blood started flowing,releasing all feelings.  
  
"No Kai!"Tyson yelled from behind the door.He had guessed Kai was going in to try to kill himself so he pulled out his beyblade.He smashed his balde into the door with such power the door splintered and opened to reveil Kai's hands covered in blood.Tyson ran to Kai and snatched the blade.  
  
"Kai,Rei wouldn't want you to kill yourself."Tyson knelt on the bed next to Kai.He watched as Kai's eyes returned with colour and his body start trembling.  
  
"Oh Tyson!"Kai sobbed and flung himself at Tyson.Tyson wrapped his arms round Kai and whispered soothing words to help calm Kai down.  
  
"We lost Rei,we all feel sad.You the most.But you can't leave us.We need you.Rei would want you to carry on as our leader."Tyson whispered as he looked into Kai's wet eyes.Kai nodded and lifted up his bleeding arm.  
  
"Come on.I'm sure there is some plasters in the bathroom."Tyson smiled and led Kai to the bathroom.After they had cleaned up Kai's arm,they went downstairs to see Kenny and Max,waiting.They were all dressed in black suits.Max eyes were red and puffy from crying.Mr Dickenson came into the lounge and told them the cars were ready.Tyson walked beside Kai as they left the house.The car with Rei's coffin in was filled with flowers.The lady waiting outside the car walked up to each of them and said her sadness.When she reached Kai she gave him a single white lilly as he had requested.He nodded and went to the nearest car and sat in it,followed by Tyson,Max,Kenny and Mr Dickenson.The cars went slowly down the street with the woman walking in front of it.Tyson had asked Mr Dickenson why they did this and it was for respect to the deadperson.Soon they reached the church.The woman and four other men took the coffin onto their shoulders and walked in front of everyone.They entered the church and carried on walking to the front.They passed The Majestics,The All-Starz and Judy and even The Dark Bladers were there.At the front who sat behind them was The White Tigers.Mariah was crying softly as Lei tried to comfurt her.The Bladebreakers took their place at the front.The coffin was set along side the speakers stand.The vicar nodded to the coffin carriers and took up the bible and turned on the microphone.  
  
"Friends and Family.We are gathered here today to bless Rei Kon on his way to heaven and to Gods side.His death was not natraul.It was taken from him.He was only at the age of 14,his life still infront of him..Today,we will mourn and celebrate Rei's life.To start it off,Lei will speak." The vicor nodded toLie who took his place.  
  
"Rei was like a brother to me.We did everything together.Great memories,but that is all we have left of him,memories.He left our village in China to sort out better bladers and to learn more.He did both.We meet again in Asia.He taught me and my team many things.His death has bought great sorrow to our team and village.I can't believe one person he met,didn't like him.He shone like a star,like the true star he is.Who ever met him,had seen the warmth and friendship he has.He has turned many lives around.He taught our team all there was to know."Lie stood down and went to Rei's open coffin,a tear dripped down from his face onto Rei's.  
  
"Goodbye Rei,my leader,my brother,my friend."Lie bowed to to the coffin and took his place next to Mariah.Mariah smiled and walked up to the stand.  
  
"Rei Kon was my teacher,brother and friend.I will miss him dearly-"Mariah couldn't go on as she started crying.She walked up to the coffin and kissed Rei's forehead.  
  
"Goodbye Rei."Kevin helped her back to her seat.Kevin,Gary,Tyson,Max and Kenny spoke and now it was Kai's turn.He stood on the stand and looked out to all the people.  
  
"Rei Kon was my team- mate and..my boyfriend.I love him dearly.I have only told him that once.I wish he was still with us so I can say it again.I felt I couldn't put it into words so I have prepared a song I would like to sing to him."Kai took a piece of paper out of his pocket.  
  
Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you. I feel you.  
  
That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance  
  
And spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on. Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on Love can touch us one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And never go till we're one Love was when I loved you  
  
One true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on There is some love that will not  
  
go away You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will go on  
  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
Kai finished and looked up.The church soon filled with applause.Kai walked to Rei to see his face for the last time.He took the white lily and placed it in Rei's hand.He also bought out Drigger and placed it in Rei's other hand.He kissed Rei's lips and said.  
  
"My heart will go on and on."  
  
The burial was only with The White Tigers and The Bladebreakers.The vicor said the final words as Rei was lowered into his final resting place.Lie soon had to lead Mariah away as it got to much for her.Kevin and Gary followed slowly.Tyson came beside Kai and said.  
  
"The Bladebreakers are re- united as one for the last time."Kai nodded and smiled.He felt someone tap his shoulder.It was Max.  
  
"Who are they?"he asked as he pointed to three people about the same age as them hundled together watching the grave.  
  
"I don't know?"Kai replied as he took a closer look to see if he reconised them.One was a boy and two were girls.They were all dressed in black apart from the boy who had some white.The boy was Tall, tanned, purple hair with black tips, blue eyes, black and purple in a gothic sort of look.The girl next to him had black hair with silver and gold streeks,black eyes.She wore all black.Her hair was tied up in a black elastic. Her t-shirt was black,her cargo pants were black and her sneekers were black.The girl who was holding a white rose had waist lenght blood red hair worn loose.She had very pale skin but not pasty paleShe also had silver eyesShe was slender,smaller then the other two but not too short. Her clotheswere black leather trousers, one of those short sleeve peasant tops but cropped short, a lot of tummy showing and a silver cross choker.The girl with the white rose walked forewards and placed the rose on his grave,her tears falling freely.Kai came up to her.  
  
"Who are you?"he asked.She looked at him and said quietly  
  
"I am Kittern Kon.Rei's sister."Kai suddenly felt awful as he never reliezed Rei had a sister.  
  
"Are those other people related too?"Kai asked.  
  
"No.They are my team mates.Zell and G.D.G.D stands for Goddess of Death."she whispered and looked at the ground.  
  
"Your a beyblade team?"Tyson asked as he walked over.  
  
"Yes.We are the Shadow Dragons."  
The End 


End file.
